


Music to My Ears

by wuwu



Series: Tumblr AUs [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuwu/pseuds/wuwu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I didn't know you could sing."</p><p>Gavin’s voice was quite literally music to his ears. A new sense of calm rushed over Ryan, something preferable to that of the soothing colors of a sunrise. It engulfed him and felt like a cocoon of safety, and knowing that Gavin was responsible for it made it even stronger to his senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music to My Ears

There was always something so calming about mornings, to Ryan. The sun had just risen from the horizon, coating everything it could in its wake of sunshine and warmth. The hues of pinks and purples were just starting to fade into beautiful tints of gold, and those, too, would soon turn into the lively shade of blue seen throughout the day by billions. It was a calming sight and an even calmer feeling knowing that only few would choose to wake up early enough to witness it.

He turned his head away from the window to his right and instead focused on the man lying in bed next to him on his left.

Or, he would have, if the man had stayed in bed.

Ryan let out a groan as he stretched his arms above his head and arched his back upwards to let out any knots he’d gotten while asleep. He sat up, tan covers falling to his hips, and rubbed at his eyes as he focused on the sound of water hitting the bottom of the bathtub inside the bathroom. His ears strained to hear more but were only able to do so minutes later after he’d fully woken up. When he had actually woken up, he was met with what seemed to be the chorus to a song as a singer’s voice increased with intensity and sound before dying off slowly.

And there was no mistaking that slight accent to the words.

Smiling to himself, Ryan wrapped the sheets around his shoulders and walked out to the hallway to stand by the bathroom door. He listened for a few minutes, standing on the covers so as not to torture his feet with the cold, and snickered to himself as he heard something drop and a half-shout of _“Bollocks!”_

Gavin’s voice was quite literally music to his ears. A new sense of calm rushed over Ryan, something preferable to that of the soothing colors of a sunrise. It engulfed him and felt like a cocoon of safety, and knowing that Gavin was responsible for it made it even stronger to his senses.

Several minutes passed by as one song turned into another and Ryan stood pressed up against the door. He was ready to fall back asleep but upon feeling the cool wood under him shift, he stood up by himself and smiled at his flustered boyfriend.

A towel was wrapped around Gavin’s waist, catching any stray droplets that might’ve trailed down his tanned skin. Water rolled off his sopping wet hair and dropped onto his shoulder where they rolled down his arms and onto the towel. The warm air from inside the bathroom seeped out the door made the flush on his skin more apparent from the added heat.

“What are you doing out here?” Gavin asked, fingers tightening around the towel as his eyes shifted to look at the floor.

“I didn’t know you could sing,” Ryan muttered, ignoring Gavin’s question.

“You heard all that?” he grimaced.

“Don’t look so down, Gav,” Ryan smiled. “You sounded quite beautiful in there.”

“Uh, thanks,” Gavin mumbled, one hand reaching up to rub at the back of his neck. “You weren’t supposed to hear that, though.”

Ryan shook his head and opened his arms, wrapping his boyfriend in the covers before placing a kiss to his cheek. “How could I ignore the voice of an angel?”

“Oh, come off it, Rye,” Gavin scoffed, eyes rolling. “No need to get all poetic this early in the morning.”

“Alright, alright,” he chuckled. “But I’m definitely gonna have you sing for me from now on.”


End file.
